


Diamonds

by marigoldcrown



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom Link, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Metaphors, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Metaphors, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Link, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown
Summary: Link and the reader have a special friendship that one day leads to the two of them becoming even closer. Link is determined to make the reader feel celestial.Contains non-gender-specific reader, non-specified-gender body parts, selective mute Link, and European spelling.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> this morning i woke up super thirsty for golden boy wonder, so i thought hey why not use it for something? this was written to lana del rey's "venice bitch", which is a hell of a hazy and dreamy song to write smut to and makes for a perfectly lucid, almost fever-dream-like state of mind which is 100000/10, would recommend

It was all a game to him, and he wasn’t shying away from it. 

He regarded you with his held gaze, one of both tender adoration and amusement, grinning at your expression. Even though you weren’t grounded enough to know how it looked, Link was enjoying it, because he wouldn’t take his eyes off you. Despite the burning fire blooming at the point where your loins were joined as one, the coolness of the hero’s kingfisher-hued eyes offset the heat spreading in your body. And yet, he knew that it would only take the slightest nudge forward to break you.

The sweet orange of your skin was dewy, stomach pillowing Link’s taut navel, your palms thrown either side of your head, settled in the cloud of locks that had been tossed back when the golden-haired boy had struggled to contain himself, a brief rut of desperation among the softness of his previous ministrations that had driven you to the brink of madness. Link’s warm skin was patterned with finger-marks, softly crimson, where you’d pushed against him and keened. The hero’s thickness was swaddled in your sticky, sweet opening that Link had kissed and tasted thoroughly, and he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. 

In the time of this swift outburst of lust Link had sank, quite literally, to new depths with you. And now you were anchored to the hero of Hyrule as he caged you in his arms, exactly where he wanted you. At first, you were shy and hesitant, uncertain of whether he was taking you seriously. But Link was always so kind to you, and treated you with a specific shade of gentleness; in the past kissing your hand in greeting, warmly hugging you when he’d returned from a ferocious journey, even gushing about you to the delighted Prince Sidon, who was in agreement with his treasured friend. 

And similarly, you were Link’s most cherished friend. He’d always found you beautiful, beheld you with admiration, endlessly and silently appreciated you in your everything. You could see now in Link’s eyes how this love for you burned, and how beneath his cheeky dominant demeanour, he was enamoured with your embarrassment. 

The root of the hero’s arousal kissed the skin around your opening after the deepest thrust yet, and the sound that resulted from you was one he wouldn’t forget in a hurry. His fingertips were damp in the sheets, slick from being enveloped in your warmth. Link had absolutely loved watching you writhe and squirm on his hand, eyes squeezed shut and panting at the infuriatingly steady pace he kept up. He adored the way you’d squealed into his mouth as he kissed you fiercely with a heady moan of his own, smothering your passion with his tongue and lips, leaving you breathless and dizzy. 

After that followed the journey of those lips down your neck, your pulse fluttering against his tongue, as Link’s marigold locks brushed down your collarbone, your stomach, and resting at your root. He gently opened your entrance with his thumbs, marveling at the wet, soft, redness between your thighs. Link’s eyes fell shut and he licked your arousal, unable to contain himself. A shudder rocked through you as your head fell back, hand clapping to your mouth to muffle yourself. Link had continued, nurturing your flesh with soft licks and sucks, blotching your skin pink, the saltiness of your skin lacing the slickness on his tongue. It made him moan and throb almost painfully, a few drops of his own excitement meeting the floor, softly sparkling in the dim light. 

Once you were softened enough, Link had gently dug at you, using his thumbs to lever his tongue in to taste the inside of the body he couldn’t get enough of. Your fists balled in the sheets, and you decided to keep one busy by letting it smooth and card through the sunshine of his hair, which he’d hummed in appreciation at. You felt the cushion of his tongue as it softly lapped at you, making you strain when he held it still for a minute, before withdrawing it.  
Satisfied with your blissful state, Link had wiped his mouth and stood to lean over you, dusting your cheeks with kisses and the warm blanket of his body. You’d clung to him, grinding the sensitive skin of your entrance against him and he’d struggled to keep control.

When his tip gently pushed at you, he reveled in the initial meeting of your most intimate and vulnerable body parts. The overwhelming love Link felt for you in that moment had made his hazy eyes fall shut and he leaned in to kiss you deeply as he breached you. The smooth thickness of the hero’s length was enough to nearly send you over the edge. Instead you’d clung to him and swallowed him into your body.

In the minutes that followed, Link both tortured and nurtured you, keeping you in his embrace as he tended to your hidden insides, lighting every nerve with his cock, sending up fireflies in your veins. Slow to begin with, because he loved your desperation. 

Before long you were a mess, you felt like jelly, all solidity in your form long gone as Link undid you. 

Now, in this boneless shape, Link had found the diamond in you he wanted to unearth. It was eager, just a bit of coaxing was required. Link swept the hair out of your eyes as he leaned over you and pushed against you and didn’t pull back, his cock kissing the deepest part of your body, a consistent weight against your diamond that he wasn’t letting up. You were able to withstand him for a few minutes, before he drew back and challenged you again with an even harder lunge. It was enough to push you into the mattress and you whorishly whined, entrance glistening around him. The diamond glinted and wobbled, reddened from the kiss of his cock. Link stayed silent, though you could see in the redness of his face, his strained expression and the slight trembling of his shoulders that he was having to fight to keep control too. 

Your pleas for more were ghostly and only detectable through the movement of your mouth. You needed another kiss. A clammy hand lifted to lay your index fingertip against your lips. Link understood. Like before, he encased you in his arms, pulling out, before slamming back into you and kissing you hard.   
With that, the diamond popped free. As its brilliance sparkled deep inside you, you cried out, voice guttural, back arched, stomach tensed, everything blurred. What you hadn’t noticed was Link curling over you, grunting and straining into your shoulder. Once the intense flood had finished, you saw the silvery stickiness on your skin, and felt a syrupy wetness running lewdly between your legs. 

Link fell onto you and smothered you in his warmth, arms tight around you as kisses were planted to your forehead, your eyes, your cheeks, any part of you he could reach. You basked in the muskiness of his scent, his ruffled golden hair gleaming, the furrow of his eyebrows long gone as his expression was one of softness, delicateness, blonde eyelashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks. He beamed at your smiling self, your fingers brushing his sweat-dappled fringe. Even though the spot between your thighs was vacant and the gap was unmistakable, if you concentrated enough, you could still feel him anchored deep inside you. 

Everything became more hazy as the seconds passed by. You both decided that the time you had to recover was precious, and worth spending together. And that’s what you did.


End file.
